Vignette Three - The Test - Don't Fail Me Now
by jellybean49
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth have made it through the tough winter and are more in love than ever, but will the government let them marry?
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear readers, this is my third story with Jack and Elizabeth. You don't have to have read the first two to enjoy this one, although I hope you did.**_

 _ **I liked the playfulness between Jack and Elizabeth in season one of the television series and thought about that when writing this story. Enjoy**_ _!_

Vignette Three : The Test- Don't Fail Me Now

Elizabeth opened her eyes and stretched. _Today will be the day. Keep positive,_ she told herself with a smile. She threw off the heavy quilt and climbed out of bed. "Ooh", she shivered as her feet touched the cold wooden floor. She was glad to see that there was no longer frost on the window panes, but spring wasn't here just yet. She hurriedly slipped her feet into her shearling-lined slippers and began looking through her clothes.

 _No, not the grey skirt. I wore that on Saturday when I thought Saturday was going to be the day. And I wore the green skirt when I thought Friday was going to be the day. And the blue skirt when I thought Thursday was going to be the day._

She looked at her other skirts _. No, no , no . . This is no good! I've worn my best clothes thinking every day was going to be the day Jack proposes!_

Ever since Jack had hinted that he was planning to propose marriage in the near future, Elizabeth had been on pins and needles.

She had been sure that he was going to propose when he had taken her for a long walk last week, but all he had done was talk about his duties and the weather. And when they had been cuddling on the couch and she read poetry aloud, which she thought was terribly romantic, he had fallen asleep! She had even managed to find an excuse to dance with him (she told him that they needed to practice for Viola's wedding), but he had complained that he was too stiff after riding his horse to dance and had suggested that they play a game of cards with Abigail and Frank instead.

All Elizabeth's attempts at setting the scene for a proposal had been useless.

Elizabeth sat down on the bed exasperated. "I give up! _"_

"He'll propose when he's ready. There's nothing I can do until then," Elizabeth conceded to herself as she got up and headed back to her closet.

After looking through her garments, she finally chose a simple skirt and blouse before washing up. Brushing out her long hair, Elizabeth reached for the expensive ivory and tortoise shell comb which her parents had given her for her 17th birthday. It was probably too elaborate for a school day, but she decided to add a little bit of glamour to her outfit.

 _Maybe today will be the day after all, . . . . or maybe it won't. It doesn't matter. It will happen one day. I've waited so long, I can wait longer,_ she resigned herself as she took one final look at herself in the mirror before heading downstairs.

"No fancy outfit today?", Abigail said with a chuckle when Elizabeth entered the kitchen.

"If he proposes, he gets me as he finds me. No more fancy dressing up expecting something," Elizabeth responded matter-of-factly as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Elizabeth, he'll get there. Remember, it took him a long time to tell you he was interested in you as more than a friend. And it took him a longer time to tell you that he loved you. Give the boy time," Abigail said as she smiled at Elizabeth.

"Seriously, Abigail. It's not that difficult. It's only five words if he includes my name. And if he doesn't say my name, it's just four simple words! How hard can it be? . . WILL YOU MARRY ME?", Elizabeth said loudly with renewed frustration.

"Sorry to interrupt your marriage proposal to Abigail but I need to talk to you", Pastor Frank said with a laugh as he walked into the kitchen.

We're just discussing reticent men", Abigail smiled and looked sympathetically at Elizabeth, who blushed. "What can we help you with this morning, Frank?"

"Elizabeth, I have an apology and some slightly bad news."

"Slightly bad news?" Elizabeth looked at Pastor Frank curiously.

"First my apology. I know that the schoolhouse is more yours than mine. After all, you use it five days a week. So I feel badly that you're going to be indisposed for a while."

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth crinkled her eyebrows.

"Well, it seems that I was a bit absent-minded yesterday. I didn't lock the door after Sunday services. This morning, I noticed that the door was open. When I went inside, the place was in shambles."

"What happened?!"

"Well, I could lay the blame on Abigail for this one," Pastor Frank said with a grin as he looked at Abigail.

"Me? I have no idea what you're talking about!", Abigail responded as she stopped whisking her eggs.

"Near as I could tell, the cause of the trouble was Abigail's pies. Abigail gave me several pies to take to families when I travel to outlying areas today. I left them in the church yesterday and was planning on getting them this morning before school started. Some bears must have smelled them. They pushed open the front door, knocked over some pews, scattered books, and managed to spread pie on quite a few surfaces. Worse than that, they knocked over the stove, scattering ashes, and bending the stovepipe.

"They knocked over the stove?! It must weigh over a hundred pounds!"

"Bears are strong, Elizabeth. They were probably hungry after hibernating all winter, and were attracted by the smell of the pies."

"Oh my goodness."

"I used a buggy to take your chalkboard and some supplies over to the saloon. I understand that's where you used to have school. I already talked to Tom and he said you can use the saloon as long as you need. I hope to get the stove fixed and everything cleaned up by tomorrow or the next day. The real problem is making sure the stove works properly so you have heat and smoke doesn't fill the room. "

"Oh, dear. " Elizabeth sighed. "Well, I better get going and let the children know."

"Already taken care of. I spread the word before coming over here. Again, I do apologize, Elizabeth," Frank said.

Elizabeth quickly ate and hurried to the saloon to get it ready before the students arrived.

As she entered the saloon, Elizabeth thought of her very first week teaching in this saloon; she had been so nervous and naïve then. She had long ago admitted to herself that despite her education, when she first arrived in town, she had no idea how to keep the children's attention or deal with the aftermath of the coal mining tragedy.

Writing on the blackboard in the empty saloon and thinking of those early days, Elizabeth was caught off guard when she heard footsteps coming down the staircase.

"Jack, you startled me! I didn't know anyone else was here."

The moment after she said the words, Elizabeth paused and looked at Jack in his uniform as a memory came flooding back to her.

"Oh my goodness. That is so strange. This is just like the first day we met! I said almost the same words to you. I was standing right here at the blackboard, and you were walking down the steps in your uniform. It was early in the morning. No one else was in the saloon, just like now. "

When Jack looked at Elizabeth and smiled, she suddenly she felt foolish. She realized that a man wouldn't remember such insignificant things. Jack would think her a silly romantic if she let him know that every moment with him was ingrained in her memory. She didn't need him to know that she remembered every smile, every frown, every laugh, every time he looked so handsome she wanted to grab him and plant a kiss on him.

"What are you doing here, Jack?", she asked, thinking it curious that he was coming down the saloon steps.

Instead of answering her question, Jack paused for a moment before speaking.

"After you introduced yourself, you apologized because you thought that you had left me with some of your chalk dust on my hands. And I said you hadn't, and that I felt cheated." Jack responded with a smile. "And then you said that you were surprised that Coal Valley merits a full-time Mountie. You were wearing a white blouse that came down into a "V" like this" , Jack said as he motioned with his hands. "And a dark skirt with a wide sash at the waist. Your hair was pinned up and all curly.""

"Jack, you remember!" Elizabeth gasped with happiness.

"I'm a Mountie, Elizabeth. It's my job to notice details," Jack pointed out.

"Oh" Elizabeth said disappointedly. She had been hoping that he remembered because he was a romantic, not because he was trained to do so.

"Even if I wasn't a Mountie, how could I forget that morning? You beguiled me, intrigued me, and infuriated me all in the span of two minutes. I've been thinking about your toes ever since", Jack laughed.

"My toes?"

"You were standing by that table there when you told me that you could take care of your own stubbed toes."

Elizabeth giggled. "Well, I'm glad to see that I made such an impression on you."

"It was the first day we touched . . . when we shook hands", he reminded her.

"That was before you called me some names." Elizabeth retorted.

"I think we've moved past that", Jack responded with a grin as he strode across the room and headed to the door.

""Toes, hands, ankles. A lot of body parts going on here", he said, thinking aloud as he walked.

"Ankles?"

"I was standing right here the first time I saw one of your ankles", Jack remarked nonchalantly as he stopped near the door.

"When did you see my ankles?", Elizabeth asked with skepticism.

"You were getting ready to climb onto that table over there" Jack pointed. "You lifted up your skirt and took off your shoe and I saw your ankle."

"I must admit, I'd like to see more of your ankles", he added suggestively.

Elizabeth giggled at Jack's comment. "What else do you remember about me in this saloon?", she asked intrigued.

Jack moved over a few steps. "Right here was where I was standing when I bid on your terrible cake."

Elizabeth giggled again. "It was pretty bad, it's a good thing you were outbid."

As Elizabeth watched him, Jack walked back over to her again, standing so close she could smell his aftershave. "And this is where I first let you know that I thought you were beautiful, bella, " he said softly.

He leaned in for a kiss, but Elizabeth playfully skirted away.

"No kisses yet, Constable" she teased. She moved across the room to one of the tables. "This is where you told me I didn't do well on the intelligence test!" She raised her eyebrows and reprimanded him.

"And this is where I sat and told you for the second time that I thought you were beautiful", he countered from another table.

Elizabeth took a few steps towards the center of the room.

"I was standing here when you said that you had become very fond of a particular person in Coal Valley", Elizabeth said dreamingly as she remembered the town meeting when she had discovered that Jack had donated the money for a new schoolhouse.

Jack laughed as he moved to another table. "You were sitting at this table the first time I heard you snoring."

"I told you I don't snore!" Elizabeth said adamantly with her hands on her hips.

She ran to the back of the saloon. "I was standing here the night of the Founder's Day play when you walked in. When I saw you, my heart skipped a beat and I went weak in the knees. "

"Weak in the knees, eh?"

"You looked so handsome. I thought you were a hero for bringing Adam with you."

"Well, I'm not sure I always made that good an impression on you because you were sitting at that table over there when you told me that you had to clean out your closet rather than go on a date with me." Jack raised his eyebrows as he pointed across the room.

Elizabeth couldn't stop smiling as she remembered that time.

She looked around the room thinking of more memories. She paused as she walked to the table by the window.

"This is where I sat crying because you were leaving town and then you told me that you'd stay for me", she said quietly.

"And you told me to follow my dreams. . . . I'm still following my dreams, Elizabeth."

He looked at her with an expression she couldn't quite figure out.

As Elizabeth watched him, Jack moved again, this time stopping near the bar.

"And this is where I was standing when I saw you dancing with another man and I decided that I most definitely didn't like that". He shook his finger at her, feigning annoyance.

"Then you should have asked me out sooner", Elizabeth teased as she danced across the floor with an imaginary partner.

"I believe you're right", he agreed.

Elizabeth crouched down and touched the floor gently. "This is where I saw the two of us kissing in the backdrop for the play." She smiled at the memory. "Mmmm, I like real kisses even better."

Jack didn't respond. He leaned with his back against the bar, his elbows resting on it as he gazed at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth moved around the room looking for another memorable spot, enjoying this game of reminiscing with Jack.

"Right there", Jack said suddenly.

Elizabeth stopped moving. "Right here? What happened here?" she asked inquisitively.

Jack stared at her.

"Jack, what happened here?" She looked at him curiously.

"That very spot you're standing in. . . .That's where you were standing when I asked you to be my wife."

Elizabeth stared at Jack. Suddenly she couldn't say anything. She felt her heart racing. She fleetingly thought that maybe he had previously proposed and she had forgotten. _No, don't be stupid, I would remember that_! _It's happening. It's really happening. Jack's going to propose! I am not moving from this spot!_

Jack moved away from the bar and strode towards her.

As he moved closer, Elizabeth felt lightheaded.

"Who would have thought we'd be here after that first day?" Jack shook his head slightly and chuckled remembering their first meeting.

"The Princess and the Mountie", he said as he put his hands on her waist. He smiled before becoming serious.

"You know I love you, Elizabeth. I love every part of you. I love the curls that fall into your eyes at the end of the day when they come loose from your combs. I love the way you put your hands on your hips when you get frustrated. I love the way you don't give up on anyone or anything, and how smart you are. I love when you trip and fall into my arms. I spend all day thinking of your kisses, and when I get them, I want more of them. I want more of you, Elizabeth."

Jack was standing so close now that she could feel him breathing. She could see the warmth and sparkle in his eyes.

"I want us to face every joy and challenge together. I will never get enough of you. Elizabeth Thatcher, will you do me the honor of allowing me to be your husband? Will you marry me, . . . be my wife?"

Before she answered, Jack closed the infinitesimal distance between the lips and kissed her ever so gently.

"Yes", she exhaled, as their lips separated for just a second, before she closed the distance again.

"Yes?" he whispered.

"Yes, " she whispered again. "I'll marry you."

"You'll be my wife?", he asked softly as he gazed into her eyes, and ran his finger along her cheek.

"I'll be your wife . . . and you'll be my husband". Elizabeth grinned as she said the word 'husband'.

"I like this spot", Jack said with a grin as he drew back slightly.

Elizabeth's eyes scanned the room. "It's my favorite spot in the whole room."

As she kissed Jack again, Elizabeth couldn't help but break away and smile with giddiness over their engagement, and each time she broke away and looked at him, she threw her arms around Jack and kissed him again.

"Jack, I'm so happy! We're really engaged! We're going to get married!"

"That's the way I was hoping it would work", he said humorously.

"When? When should we get married?", Elizabeth asked eagerly.

Jack picked her up and twirled her around. "Whenever you want."

He set her down on the edge of the bar, and stood in front of her smiling face, her legs dangling in front of him.

"I like your boots", he said when noticed that she was wearing her practical boots.

"Thank you. My fiancé recommended them."

"Fiancé ", Jack said mulling over the word. "I like the sound of that. Elizabeth Thatcher's fiancé. I could get used to that."

"Don't get too used to it", Elizabeth instructed him. "You're going to be Elizabeth Thatcher's _husband_ soon."

"You mean Elizabeth _Thornton's_ husband", Jack corrected her.

Elizabeth's face broke into a wide grin.

"I'll have to make a list. Write down who we want to come, and what food we'll serve, and - oh my – I'll have to find a wedding dress! And we have to make a list of possible dates," Elizabeth said enthusiastically.

"There's just one detail left before you do all that. As soon as you pass the government test, we can start planning our wedding," Jack said happily.

"Government test? What are you talking about?", Elizabeth asked in surprise.

"It's not a big deal. Don't worry."

"Jack, what are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked insistently.

"Elizabeth, women have to pass a written test before they can become Mountie wives. Mounties are entrusted to uphold the law. It's important that their wives maintain the same values and have basic Mountie knowledge."

"You're joking", Elizabeth said dismissively.

Jack shook his head and looked at Elizabeth seriously.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do fine. Sabrina said you'd have no trouble passing."

"You asked Sabrina?", an astonished Elizabeth asked.

"Well, obviously I've never taken the test", Jack responded. "Sabrina's taken it, so I thought I'd ask her about it."

"Jack, I don't believe you. There isn't a test!" Even as she said this, Elizabeth was beginning to wonder if Jack was maybe telling the truth.

"I sent away for it a while back. It arrived in the mail two days ago", Jack replied as he crossed the room and pulled a large envelope out of his satchel.

"I'm supposed to watch you take it to make sure you don't cheat, but I'm not allowed to help you", he informed her.

Jack picked up Elizabeth by waist and lifted her off the bar. As he set her down on the floor, she warily grabbed the envelope from his hand.

Pulling out the papers and unfolding them, she had a sinking feeling. _What if I fail?_ Her eyes got wide when she noticed the official letterhead of the Northwest Mounties. Skimming the letter, she learned that the test had to be taken at one sitting, without help from others or books, and had to be mailed to the Northwest Mounties main office in Ottawa.

"Oh my goodness. I really have to do this?" she asked incredulously.

Jack shrugged. "Sorry. But I'm worth it, aren't I?"

"Of course you are, Jack. I'll take this silly test. Why it's just 10 questions," she said as she looked at the papers again.

"I can do this. Although, really Jack, you should have told me about it so I could have studied", she reprimanded him.

"I didn't want to make your nervous. You did so well on the intelligence test that I thought you could pass. And I didn't want to spoil the surprise of asking you to marry me."

"You're right, that would have spoiled it. But do I have to take it now?"

"The sooner you take it, the sooner we can get married. With the mail service, it will take a while to get to Ottawa, and it has to be graded, and the results have to be mailed back to us. . . . And if you don't pass . . . well then . . . I honestly don't know what happens then." Jack looked worried as he said the last few words.

Elizabeth frowned.

Jack handed her a pencil. "Sit down and take your time. Here's a kiss for good luck," he said as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

Elizabeth slowly took the pencil and sat down at a saloon table. After Jack pushed in her wooden chair, he moved around the table to sit across from her, watching her as she got a determined look on her face.

Elizabeth began to read aloud from the test. " _Number one: When was the Royal Northwest Mounted Police founded?"_

"1873, but it changed its name in 1904", she said without hesitation, writing down her answer.

"How in the world did you know that _?",_ a stunned Jack questioned.

"I've studied about Mounties"

"When?!"

"When I saw how cute they were," Elizabeth answered with a grin, looking at Jack.

" _Number two: Name a use for enchinea oil"._

"Oooh. That's too easy. To cure rattlesnake bites. This is easy, Jack. We'll be married in no time," Elizabeth said happily.

" _Number Three: Name three things a Mountie always keeps with him when on patrol._ " Elizabeth paused before writing down anything.

Jack tried to hide his smile as Elizabeth rested her face in the palm of her hand and drummed her fingers against her cheek.

"Hmmm. I'll say your weapon, matches, and water".

"Although a picture of me would be nice for you to carry too", she added casually, thinking aloud.

" _Number Four: Name two responsibilities of a Mountie_."

"Medical provider and law enforcement", Elizabeth said as she wrote down her answers.

"You're very good at both, Jack. . . . Should I put that down?", Elizabeth asked, looking up at Jack.

"That I'm very good at both? No, I think you can leave that off your answer."Jack answered with a laugh.

" _Number five: Who is the prime minister of Canada?"_

"That's easy. Sir Robert Borden. Not that I was allowed to vote. I really should have been. It's disgraceful that women can't vote."

"Concentrate on the test please, Elizabeth." Jack instructed as he nodded towards the paper.

"But Jack –", she started to say until he cut he off.

"How about we get married first and then we'll talk politics later", Jack suggested.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at Jack but began reading again.

" _Number Six:_ _Name the two provinces added to Canada in 1905 which Mounties may be assigned to patrol."_

"Why, that's easy. Alberta and Saskatchewan _._ I was just teaching my students more about them in my civics lesson."

"My students are having the worst time learning to spell Saskatchewan. They keep mixing up the 'c' and the 'k'", Elizabeth muttered before moving on to the next question.

" _Number Seven:_ _Without a compass, how can you find your direction at night?"_

"The North star. Its Latin name is Polaris. I'll put down both names so I'm sure to get it right," Elizabeth remarked as she wrote them down.

"It's a good thing that you fell in love with me, Jack. I'm not sure that every woman could answer these questions", Elizabeth added.

"I'm not sure every woman would get so distracted by them either", Jack said feigning irritation.

Elizabeth ignored his barb.

" _Number Eight: What animal is on a Mountie's regimental badge?_ "

Elizabeth quickly looked up at Jack before he could cover the badge on his uniform.

"Is that a bison or a bull?" she asked, as she reached across the table and tried to move Jack's hand, which he now held over the badge.

Jack playfully moved away from her hand and grinned "I'm not allowed to help."

"I'll put down a bison, it sounds better." Elizabeth remarked.

Jack chuckled but kept his hand over his badge until she wrote down her answer.

" _Number Nine: When was the Stetson hat made a part of the Northwest Mountie uniform?_

"Oh my goodness, how am I supposed to know that?"

"I think you're allowed to miss one," Jack said with a little uncertainty.

"Well, I certainly hope so," Elizabeth responded as she shook her head at the test question, before moving on to the last one.

" _Number Ten:_ _A combination of intense heat and pressure found miles below the surface of the Earth and found mostly in the Union of South Africa causes carbon to form into what substance necessary for a Mountie?"_

"What in the world?! Jack? How am I supposed to know that? I'm trying to be a Mountie wife, not a scientist!"

"You went to college, Elizabeth. Think."Jack encouraged her. _"_ It's important. This is the last step before we get married _."_

Jack seemed so nervous, that Elizabeth felt bad.

"Okay, let me think. . . What does boring black carbon turn into when heated up and put under pressure? . . and what does this have to do with South Africa? We're in Canada for goodness sakes! . . . . . Hmmm, let me think.. . "

"Maybe I could guess at question number nine and miss this one", Elizabeth said uneasily.

"We've made it this far. Don't fail me now, Elizabeth," Jack responded.

As she concentrated, Elizabeth bit the bottom of her lip in the way that Jack always found irresistible.

"Ohh. I know, diamonds! But why would they be necessary for a Mountie?", a puzzled Elizabeth asked.

Elizabeth kept staring at the paper and re-reading the question. "This can't be right. Mounties don't use diamonds. What else could it be?", she said, getting frustrated.

Elizabeth was so intent on staring at the question that she didn't pay attention when Jack got up from his seat.

"Elizabeth", he said quietly.

"Just a moment, Jack. It must be something else. I'll figure it out. I won't let you down," Elizabeth said without looking up.

"Elizabeth", Jack repeated softly.

Elizabeth continued to look at the test paper. "This answer just doesn't make sense. When would a Mountie need a diamond?"

"When he's trying to finish proposing to the woman he loves _",_ Jack said amusingly as he tried to get Elizabeth's attention.

Elizabeth's head jerked up at Jack's words. For the first time, she realized that Jack had moved from his seat across the table and was now kneeling by her side. Between his thumb and forefinger, he held up a small ring.

"Jack, you got me a ring," she said in a quiet surprised voice.

She stared at Jack for a moment, looking at his dimples, his smooth face fresh from a morning shave, the look of love in his eyes.

"I was so happy that you proposed, that I forgot about a ring." She said it with such honesty, that Jack's face broke into a wide smile.

"That's why I love you, because you know what's important. You wanted me with or without a ring", he said.

"I'll always want you, Jack", she said as her voice began to crack with emotion.

"Well, I think it's time we made this official. Miss Elizabeth Thatcher, may I please have your hand?"

Elizabeth's eyes began to fill with tears. She nodded as she smiled and held out her left hand.

Jack gently slipped the simple diamond ring onto her finger. Afterwards, he continued to hold her hand, staring at it for a moment, as if he couldn't believe how lucky he was.

"In a few months, I'll be slipping another ring on this finger", he remarked in happy disbelief before he leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you." Elizabeth's hands reached up to cup Jack's face as she returned his kiss.

"I love you too. We could keep kissing, but I think you have a schoolhouse full of students waiting for you."

"No, there were bears in the schoolhouse. The students are supposed to come here. . . . Oh my goodness, it's way past 8:00! Where are my students?" Elizabeth broke away from Jack and looked towards the door.

Jack stood up, walked across the room, and retrieved Elizabeth's coat. "They're waiting for you at the schoolhouse. I told them to show up 30 minutes late."

"But the bears. . . ", she reminded him as she hesitantly took her coat from Jack.

Jack laughed. "There were no bears, no broken stove, and no official Mountie wife test, Elizabeth", he said as he walked over to the door and opened it for her.

"But . . . "

"No buts. Someone as memorable as you needed a memorable proposal. . . In a special place, with privacy, just like you requested. I am determined to give my future wife everything she wants."

Elizabeth returned Jack's smile as she took his arm. She was going to like being Mrs. Elizabeth Thornton.

The End (or The Beginning)

 _ **Dear Readers,**_

 _ **Please let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this story as well as Vignette numbers one and two. Check out the sequel, "Vignette Four - Gypsy Woes" to see what happens next.**_


	2. postscript

Chapter 11- Postscript

Dear Readers,

I hope you enjoyed the first three vignettes. Thank you to everyone who wrote reviews and asked for me to keep writing.

Check out the rest of Jack and Elizabeth's stories.

"Vignette Four – Gypsy Woes"

"Vignette Five - Blind Faith"

"Vignette Six - Wedding Dust"

"Vignette Seven - The Rules of being a Wife."


End file.
